The Bake Off
by Ignitious
Summary: Princess Peach has always been known for her cooking skills around the mansion. What happens when a baking contest comes up and she is up against her friends Zelda and Samus. Tune in as the kitchen literally heats up!


**Hello! I've finally came to say that I've finished the first chapter of The Bake Off. For those who follow my other story, The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell, I've mentioned that I was working on this but I kept putting it off.**

**Now I've gotten around to it and finally put myself into gear.**

**Anyways, I do not own SSB or its characters.  
**

* * *

Princess Peach was always known for being an early riser among the brawlers. She always had a daily routine of getting herself up at 6:15am to get herself up and ready for the day. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom always headed out to the small village that resided near Smash Manor every single day to stock up on the freshest ingredients. Amongst the other smashers, she was extremely known for her talent in cooking, or more so, specially baking. It happened to be one of her many hobbies she always put to good use in the morning whenever it consisted of making them muffins or even a fresh loaf of bread. Everyone in the mansion, consisting from Mario himself to even villains like Ganondorf praised her fine work. Other smashers suggested for her to open up her own bakery one day if she ever needed a hobby to keep her away from her duties.

Peach got up when her alarm went off, quickly pressing snooze as she yawned, stretching her arms and legs before off her cozy bed. The blonde grabbed her signature dress along with a couple of other things and made her way into the bathroom. Her daily routine consisted of taking a shower, blow drying and styling her own hair, putting on her makeup and of course the other daily needs in life. After the princess finished, she'd grab a basket before making her way out of the room.

Walking down the corridor, the hallways happened to be quiet as the others were still sound asleep. The princess made her way into the living room as she followed the path the carpet formed along the way. Making her way out the door, she'd head outside the mansion and make her way towards the village.

Stepping foot inside, the villagers turned around and greeted her. Since she became quite a regular, they knew her by name and all. The princess smiled and waved, making her way into the local supermarket. As she entered, Peach took out a small piece of paper from the basket, looking it over.

"Flour… chocolate chips… butter… sugar," she said, reading the list to herself. Making her way to the baking isle, the princess grabbed the needed items with ease, placing them into the basket. Next, she grabbed some fresh blueberries along with bananas as well.

Peach made her way over to the cash register, placing the items on the counter as they got scanned. The toad at the counter looked up and smiled at her.

"Good morning princess. I see you're on another run today?" he asked.

Nodding, she responded "Yep. I plan on baking muffins today for the guy's back at home."

The Smash Mansion wasn't exactly her literal home but it was cozy enough to be thought as well. Many of the brawlers happened to be friendly people when they weren't so competitive and Peach even made other friends there.

As the toad began to ring her order up, he grabbed a piece of paper and handed it over to her.

"There's a baking contest going on this weekend princess. I thought you might be interested since you're always baking things for the guys' back at the manor."

Grabbing the flier, Peach read it to herself. _"Hmm, this Saturday…. Maybe I should enter seeing how it might help me get more known! Plus, the seven thousand coin prize could come in handy too!"_

Stuffing it into the basket, she'd pay the fifteen thousand coins and part off with the shopkeeper. Making her way back to the mansion, she couldn't help but bear a grin on her porcelain face. Knowing her recipes, she knew she was a shoo in for first place, however, the question is, what was she going to make.

Peach figured she must start off by brainstorming the many possibilities before she even practices. _"Maybe I should try baking everything that's possible first before I decide on a final product,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Arriving at the mansion, the blonde took a step inside, gently closing the door behind her. The princess began making her way over to the kitchen and took out the said ingredients from the basket. She began to prepare the batter for the muffins; one being chocolate chip, another blueberry, banana, double chocolate chip and last but not least, cinnamon.

The princess knew how everyone had different flavors that they enjoyed the most, especially the younger smashers with the double chocolate chip. Of course, she made chocolate chip on the side for those who weren't fond of too much chocolate as well. There was one thing that everyone knew about Peach and it was that she put her heart and soul into everything she's ever made.

As she finished baking the muffins, the other smashers finally began waking up. The aroma of the freshly baked goods roamed around in the hallways, luring the others to the dining hall. The smell whiffed into their noses, giving them a sample to decide on which muffin best suits their fancy.

The smashers were greeted by the princess herself as they went over to grab a muffin of their choice. Diddy Kong and DK both eyed the banana muffins while Link was stuck on which one he wanted. As he came to a decision, the Hylian grabbed a blueberry muffin and went to join Zelda at the dining table.

Kirby, who was known for eating everything in sight, happened to be under control when it came to Peach's pastries. Some assumed because he wants to savor the flavor while others guessed that he feels that everyone should get a chance to eat her beloved goodies.

Mario made his way in along with Luigi, both of them grabbing a cinnamon muffin before joining the princess as the dining table. Taking a bite, Mario's felt a dancing sensation on his tongue before swallowing.

"Mama mia! Princess, you really done-a yourself out-a this time!" he exclaimed.

Peach blushed a little, as she waved her right arm down in the air. "Aww, Mario… you just know the right things to say." She leaned over and pecked the Italian plumber on the cheek, causing his face to turn completely red. Luigi couldn't help but laugh, finding it both hilarious and cute at the same time.

The Smash children enjoyed their combination of chocolate chip and double chocolate chip muffins at their table. Ness took a bite of his chocolate chip muffin as the others eyed him.

"… How is it?" asked Lucas.

"Pretty good! Peach always makes the best food around! "chirped the boy.

Pit motioned his way towards the table, holding a cup of what seems to be espresso. Nana raised a brow, exchanging looks with her brother Popo before looking back at the angel.

"Pit, what's that if I may ask?"

"It's a cup of espresso. I figured I might as well start drinking it, seeing as how I'm an adult now," replied the brunet.

Sighing, Nana just gave him the strangest look. "Pit, you're only thirteen. I don't think you're ready yet for grown up drinks just yet."

"What makes you think that?! Watch me try it right now!"

Pit placed the cup to his mouth, taking a sip. The other kids watched him with anticipation, awaiting the boy's reaction. As Pit let the taste sink into his tongue, he quickly stuck it out, trying to scratch it off with a napkin.

"Eeeeeeeeyuck!"

The kids giggled at Pit's reaction, even Lucas who was known for being the quietest out of the children couldn't help but laugh as well. The angel grabbed his muffin, taking a bite to quickly dispel the bitter flavor. Standing up, he shouted over to the farther end of the dining hall.

"Maaaaarth! How do you even drink this stuff?!"

The prince was sitting at the other end of the dining hall along with Ike, Samus, Roy and Meta Knight. Peering over, Marth felt a bit flustered as some of the other brawlers stared at him. Getting up, he made his way over to Pit and the other children as he felt that yelling across the room was rather unnecessary. The blue haired prince was greeted by the children as he looked over to Pit.

"Well, if I remember correctly, it's an acquired taste. Some people will love it right away, others it takes time and then there are those that espresso's just not meant for," explained Marth. The kids nodded their heads slowly, as if understanding him a bit.

"I see…. Come to think of it."

Pit placed the cup to his lips once more, taking another sip.

"This stuff ain't so bad after all."

The chugged the espresso down, surprising Marth himself. He wondered how the boy even managed to do that but he quickly figured it was one of those mysteries that weren't mean to be solved.

Meanwhile, the other smashers finally finished their morning meals. As they walked by Peach, they thanked her for the muffins, even going far enough to get really creative with their compliments. Even smashers such as Red and Meta Knight finally said something about her food, seeing as they were known for being the quietest of them all.

Marth walked up to the princess, greeting her.

"I must say you really outdone yourself this time Peach," complimented the prince. Peach blushed a little as she began to feel too flattered. She loved it all but at the same time it was embarrassing almost, but in a good way.

"Aw, thank you Marth," she answered. The azure haired prince smiled softly at her before going off to train with the others. Zelda and Samus approached her as well.

"Say Peach, these muffins came out fantastic this time. What did you do to them?" asked Samus.

"Oh nothing, just the usual!"

Peach didn't realize that she still had the flier on the table. Before she could grab it, Zelda picked it up and took a look at it.

"A baking contest this weekend…. Hmm, maybe I should try out for this. Besides, it'll be something new for me to do," said the Hylian princess.

"Are you sure, I mean…. You'd be going up against me Zelda!"

Grinning, Zelda couldn't help but taunt her friend. "Are you saying that you might possibly beat me? Well, what if I just happen to win, after all, you'll never know."

"True… anyways, I shall be going." The girls parted ways as Zelda and Peach went in the same direction for a moment before splitting off. Samus just watched them go before picking up the flier herself.

"Hmm baking…. Maybe I should try for that prize as well. It couldn't hurt to make those two eat their own dust!"

* * *

Around lunch time, the aroma of cookies swam in the air as it attracted some of the smashers. Toon Link made his way towards the dining hall, sampling a chocolate chip cookie. Taking a bite, the boy felt like he was in heaven.

"Wow, this is amazing! Who made this, Peach?!"

"Actually, it was me Toon," said Zelda.

More of the smashers came in, taking a bite of Zelda's cookies. Link himself headed towards the princess, patting her on the back.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Zelda," exclaimed the dirty blonde.

"Well, let's just say that Impa taught me. After all, baking happens to be a hobby of mine."

The others began surrounding the princess, asking her tons of questions. Peach watched from afar, feeling herself getting a bit jealous.

"_I guess I'll have to step up my game if I want to win first place!"_

Little did the smashers know, there was going to be a tournament in the kitchen for the next few days.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. Let's just say that things are really going to be heating up in the kitchen as the three Smash ladies are going against each other in the baking contest.**

**As for Pit's age, I've did some researched and seeing that's how Sakurai sees him in human years, I decided to go along with it. Also, pay attention to his coffee/espresso addiction as I was influenced by last week's episode of Bob's Burgers.**

**For those following/reading The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell, there's currently a poll in my profile that narrows the top three choices for Homecoming King. I felt like addressing this here because I'm uploading this first before I get the chance to finish up Chapter 22 on that, so see this as a way to vote ahead.**

**Story Questions**

**1. If you were known for baking/cooking, would you get jealous like Peach did if someone was up to par with your own skill?**

**2. Who do you think is going to win the contest on Saturday?**

**3. There are going to be about four judges. Suggest who you'd like to see as a judge[You can suggest other Nintendo characters as well, but only other Nintendo characters].**


End file.
